


This is For You

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Foi por acaso que seus olhares se encontraram em um pub numa noite chuvosa de 1975.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	This is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who não me pertence, muito menos a música This is For You (The Yellow Monkey) - mesmo assim sigo panfletando ambos.  
> E vamos firme no propósito de postar uma história por dia (a qualidade pode ser inexistente, perceba).

Foi em uma noite chuvosa – e por acaso – que o jovem magro e esguio encontrou aquele _pub_ . Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que havia deixado a Escócia para tentar a vida de músico em Londres, tal qual seus ídolos de adolescência. No entanto, toda a cidade ainda permanecia uma incógnita para ele que sequer havia se acostumado com o clima brusco local. Tinha passado as últimas dez horas distribuindo fitas demo de músicas de sua autoria em estúdios e sequer percebeu que havia anoitecido há horas. De igual modo, não percebeu a chuva fina em seu rosto, ainda que ela embaçasse a lente de seus óculos; também não notou os pingos finos se tornando espessos, até que estivesse completamente encharcado. Sem conseguir enxergar um palmo diante do nariz por causa da chuva, encontrou um letreiro antigo e simples, com um convidativo “ _Estamos Abertos”_. Entrou sem pensar duas vezes. 

Ela, frequentadora assídua, tinha seu lugar cativo próximo a janela. Sentada no canto mais afastado – mas próximo o suficiente do _barman_ – podia observar os transeuntes do lado de fora enquanto apreciava sua bebida – uma Coca Cola com gelo. Esse era o seu ritual semanal para livrar a si mesma de todo o estresse que adquiria no trabalho. Após terminar seu refrigerante, ia caminhando para casa, já que não morava muito longe dali. Naquele dia, no entanto, a chuva forte fez com que permanecesse mais tempo do que o de costume no _pub_. A chuva caía forte do lado de fora e o som dos grossos pingos de chuva na janela lhe diziam que sair naquele momento não seria uma boa ideia. 

A porta se abriu e uma corrente de ar com respingos de água entraram. Desculpando-se um tanto quanto desajeitadamente, um jovem magro e alto de cabelos acobreados entrou. Tentou limpar as lentes dos óculos na roupa encharcada, o que não deu muito resultado. Retirou-os e foi até a área das bebidas, onde se sentou em um banco para pedir uma cerveja. Dando uma boa olhada, até que o local não era tão ruim – apesar de sua aparência de antigo, as cadeiras eram confortáveis e a decoração deixava o local com a aparência de uma caverna esculpida em pedra; haviam alguns quadros, um enorme balcão com bebidas diversas, algumas poucas mesas próximas e duas janelas no lado oposto. E foi então que ele viu: ambas janelas estavam fechadas por conta da chuva, mas apenas uma tinha uma mesa. 

Encolheu-se ao sentir o vento frio que de repente mudou o clima ameno de pouco antes. Agradecendo-se mentalmente por se sentar longe o suficiente da porta, observou quando o rapaz entrou e caminhou vagarosamente até o balcão de bebidas. Bebericando o seu refrigerante, deu uma boa olhada nele – e em seus traços marcados, ainda que de forma delicada. Tinha certeza que não havia visto aquele rosto antes e teve a confirmação quando o viu de frente, quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ela estava tão certa de que ele não iria notá-la que mal pode disfarçar o rubor que atingiu o seu rosto. Disfarçou e voltou a atenção para o próprio copo – e, depois, para a janela – porém nunca havia encontrado par de olhos tão vívidos e brilhantes do que aqueles. 

Ele ainda manteve os olhos nela por um tempo, quase sem perceber que ela não o olhava mais. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, pouco mais do que alguns segundos, aquela troca de olhares foi o suficiente para fazer uma onda correr o seu corpo fazendo-o esquecer do frio. Percebendo que ela evitava o seu olhar, limitou-se a beber sua cerveja. Uma hora mais tarde e a chuva abrandou; os ventos já não eram tão fortes e os pingos tinham voltados a ser finos e leves. Pagou pela bebida e se levantou, mas não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para a moça na mesa da janela – e ela também o olhou. Já na rua, tentou memorizar cada detalhe daquele local para que pudesse voltar outras vezes. 

Suspirou quando a porta se fechou. Não sabia quem ele era ou sequer tinha um nome – porém seria impossível esquece-lo. A chuva havia cessado quando tomou o último gole e seguiu para casa. Enquanto caminhava pela rua vazia sem pressa, torcia internamente para vê-lo novamente. 

O ano de 1975 tinha tudo para ser como qualquer outro ano anterior – porém os constantes atritos políticos faziam do próprio país uma enorme panela de pressão, prestes a explodir. Entre tragédias e promessas de guerras, ainda conseguia tempo para relaxar ouvindo rádio. Havia um cantor, compositor e músico em alta, um tal de Doutor, a quem Clara logo se tornou fã. Mesmo sem saber de onde ele havia surgido, agradecia aos céus pelas suas músicas. Gravava todas as apresentações dele que podia, assim como comprava as fitas k7 – e estava ansiosa para o lançamento do seu primeiro disco de vinil. Com músicas românticas e suaves até músicas sensuais e rebeldes, o Doutor explodiu nas rádios. 

O Doutor ainda não estava acreditando em tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida desde sua mudança para a cinzenta cidade de Londres. Depois de receber muitos “não”, conseguiu convencer um sujeito engraçado de nome Greg a tocar sua música demo na rádio – e foi um completo sucesso. Por sorte, ele tinha outras composições próprias e outras ele precisou compor as pressas. Ainda que as pessoas não soubessem quem era _ele_ , estava tudo bem, pois todos amavam a sua música. Diversas vezes se pegou em um _pub_ compondo sobre sua mais nova musa inspiradora, ainda que ela não soubesse que o inspirava. Será que ela ouvia sua música? Ou ainda, ele iria ter oportunidade de dizer a ela que nunca esqueceu aquele par de olhos castanhos curiosamente encantadores? 

Mesmo tendo se tornado um frequentador fiel, não era sempre que encontrava sua musa. Algumas vezes ela sequer aparecia. Pensando um pouco, chegou na conclusão de que ela deveria trabalhar em turnos ou plantões, pela frequência que tinha observado. 

E mesmo ela sendo uma frequentadora assídua, nem sempre o encontrava por lá. Foi com muita surpresa que chegou e viu o jovem rapaz sentado no seu lugar de sempre, com sua cerveja gelada e um caderno. Em algumas ocasiões, percebia olhares em sua direção, ainda que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. 

Era sempre a mesma coisa: um dos dois levantava e ia embora; nenhuma palavra trocada, apenas olhares. 

Aquela era uma noite fria como não se tinha há muitos meses. Era véspera de natal e o vento frio fazia com que camadas e mais camadas de casaco fossem requisitadas. Clara estava sentada no seu lugar de sempre, com sua bebida de sempre, quando a porta foi aberta. O jovem esguio tinha uma _case_ de violão e o sobretudo coberto de neve. Ele caminhou até o seu lugar de sempre, porém ele não se sentou. Virando-se para a jovem, seguiu em direção a ela. 

– Posso sentar aqui? – Perguntou timidamente. 

– Claro. 

Sorriram brevemente, porém logo um silêncio constrangedor se fez presente. 

– Ali – ele apontou para o seu lugar cativo – é sempre muito frio. Aqui parece ser mais quentinho. Espero não estar incomodando. 

– Eu imagino, parece mesmo. – Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Fique tranquilo, você não incomoda. 

– Vou buscar bebidas para gente. – Ele se levantou, mas sem quebrar o contato visual. – Coca Cola com gelo? 

– E uma cerveja gelada. 

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela repetiu o movimento, o que fez com que ambos rissem. Ele se afastou e voltou minutos depois com a cerveja para si e a Coca para ela. Tomou um gole de sua bebida e, respirando fundo, tentou puxar assunto. 

– Olha, eu não quis parece... 

– Tudo bem – ela interrompeu. – Nós dois estávamos de olho. – Ela piscou e ele sentiu o chão subir debaixo dos seus pés. 

– Nós ainda não nos conhecemos. – Ele limpou a garganta. – Eu sou o Doutor. 

– “Doutor” é nome? – Ela riu, porém apertou a mão que ele estendeu. – Clara. Clara Oswald. 

– Agora é. – Pegou a mão suave entre as suas e deu um beijo nela. – Muito prazer, senhorita Oswald. 

Seu rosto ficou vermelho com o gesto e precisou de toda calma para não se mostrar ainda mais vulnerável aos encantos dele. 

– Você é um _doutor_ ou _O Doutor?_

– Eu sou _O Doutor_ , aquele da... 

– Eu amo as suas músicas! 

O sorriso no rosto dela dobrou de tamanho e seus olhos brilhavam, encantados com o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, algo estalou em sua mente e seu sorriso foi diminuindo. 

– Estou sendo cortejada pelo _Doutor_? 

– Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. 

Ele sorriu antes de virar-se para o lado e, pegando sua _case,_ retirou o violão de dentro. Uma melodia agradável encheu seus ouvidos, enquanto dedos ágeis dedilhavam suavemente. Ela não queria que parasse nunca. 

– E então? – Perguntou ansiosamente. 

– Doutor, ela é linda! 

– Essa – ele apontou para o próprio violão, enquanto guardava-o novamente – vai ser a música inédita do meu vinil. Ela é para você. 

Clara olhada dele para a _case_ digerindo cada uma daquelas palavras. Tentou falar, responder alguma coisa, mas parecia estar em outro mundo naquele momento. Pegou seu copo e bebeu de uma só vez. Ela percebeu que o jovem parecia estar preocupado, então resolveu tentar mais uma vez. 

– Para... mim? – Disse lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do dele. 

– Sim – um sorriso fraco surgiu em seu rosto. – É o meu presente para você e também uma forma de representar tudo que você significa para mim. Sei que não nos conhecemos, nunca trocamos uma palavra sequer até hoje, mas eu nunca consegui te tirar da cabeça. 

– E eu... – ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. – É praticamente impossível esquecer a sua imagem entrando aqui todo ensopado. Você causou uma péssima primeira impressão. 

Ambos riram e o Doutor parecia um pouco mais relaxado. Bebeu o que restava da cerveja e começou a fazer desenhos na janela que estava cheia de neve. 

– O que você faz da vida, Clara Oswald? – Falou sem se virar. – Você sempre bebe a mesma coisa, nunca algo alcoólico. 

– Eu sou médica. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Preciso estar de prontidão, caso precisem de mim. 

– Wow – assobiou surpreso. – Então, você é uma _doutora_ de verdade? 

– Se você quiser colocar desse modo. – Tocou uma de suas mãos, tirando-a da janela. – Conte-me mais sobre a música. 

– Bem – ele deu de ombros. – É sobre um cara que não usa guarda chuvas e então há uma noite chuvosa. Ele encontra uma mulher e os dois se encaram durante muito tempo, mas sem coragem de dizerem o que sentem um para o outro. Sempre a mesma rotina, o mesmo bar, a mesma bebida – ele apontou para os copos na mesa. – Até que ele percebe que a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a um garoto bobo como ele era uma noite chuvosa. 

– E a essa garota também. 

Inclinando-se na mesa, deu um beijo casto nos lábios macios da jovem. Pegou as mãos dela nas suas e, tendo as beijado, disse com sinceridade. 

– Deixe-me te levar para casa. Deixe-me te conhecer melhor. 

Sem dizer nada, Clara levantou e pegou sua bolsa. 

– Venha. 

Ele pegou a mão que ela estendeu e a beijou; depois, com os dedos enlaçados, caminharam pela rua vazia e cheia de neve de uma Londres quase adormecida. O vento já não era mais tão forte, mas a jovem seguia abraçada ao rapaz que lhe fazia companhia. A neve, agora fina, era agradável e era a única testemunha das palavras trocadas entre eles naquela noite. 


End file.
